


Детский сад

by king_marionette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шизуо работает в детском саду, Изая там же врачом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детский сад

\- Такеши, зачем ты ударил девочку об стену? Драться – плохо, - очки соскользнули с переносицы и затормозили лишь у кончика носа, открывая мальчику медовые глаза его воспитателя. – Ты же помнишь, что насилие – это плохо?  
Голос, от которого даже самые смелые родители съеживались от страха, чуть хрипловатый, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, нисколько не напугал ребенка, он давно уяснил, что Хейваджима не самый опасный человек в этом детском саду.  
Такеши отложил потертого от частых объятий мишку и поднял честные глаза на воспитателя.  
\- Изая сказал, что лишь так мужчины признаются в любви. Вы тоже так делаете с ним, я видел.  
И что можно сказать на такое?  
\- Я убью Изаю.

\- Да, дети. Кушать кашу, дети, кушать. Шизуо, новый мальчик снова обмочил штанишки.  
\- Он просто не привык видеть каждый день огромных русских негров.

\- Иза-а-а-ая! – пусть медицинский кабинет закрыт, но Шизуо точно знает, что блоха за дверью. Он его чувствует. Практически слышит ровный стук его нисколько не напуганного сердца. Да, он там. Скорее всего, сидит в излюбленном белом халате, переливает кровь из пробирки в пробирку и что-то мурлычет себе под нос, закинув ногу на ногу. И Изая его прекрасно слышит. Все-таки Хейваджиму невозможно не услышать, даже если захотеть этого всем сердцем.  
\- Да, воспитатель-Шизуо? – через минуту молчания ответил врач, растягивая гласные, словно сытый кот. – У вас снова бешенство? Заходите в другой раз, а то у меня нет с собой такой дозы снотворного, которая смогла бы обезвредить ва-а-а-ас. И не ломайте дверь, милейший, я нажалуюсь руководству.  
В последний раз рыкнув что-то угрожающее, Шизуо в последний раз стукнул кулаком по закрытой двери. Ничего, он достанет Орихару вне кабинета, и так уже они расплатятся.  
А дыру в двери руководство заделывать отказывалось, ибо из-за дыры с размером в кулак своей функциональности она не утратила.

\- Не смей развращать детей своими выходками, - рыкнул Шизуо, схватив Изаю за воротник. На лице у блондина играла победная улыбка, все-таки поймать блоху ему удается далеко не каждый день.  
– Я не позволю тебе и твоему острому языку портить их слишком восприимчивое сознание.  
\- Так не интересно. Я не порчу их, я учу их жизни, - улыбается Изая, гладя руки воспитателя. – А про язык мой ты зря говоришь, он в некоторых делах божественен. Так говорят, Шизу-тян. И тебя не учили не бросать врачей в окно, они обижаются и больше не будут дуть на твое «бо-бо».

\- Что делает Изая-сан на улице?  
\- Кормит голубей.  
\- Но он лежит на асфальте и не двигается.  
\- Своим телом.

Через три дня:  
\- Такеши, почему ты не играешь больше с Михо?  
\- Изая-сан сказал, что все бабы суки, и что если я хочу надежных отношений мне надо играть с Бредли.


End file.
